1. Field
The present invention relates to a new and improved article of manufacture for lining tanks, hoppers, chutes, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved and strengthened lining sheet cast of corrosion-resistant elastomeric material, such as urethane, for attachment to structural elements to line the interiors of tanks, hoppers, chutes and other apparatuses used to convey or contain abrasive and corrosive materials.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable to provide sheets of elastomer or rubber to line devices such as pumps, conveyors, hoppers, chutes and tanks. This lining provides protection for the structural parts of the lined apparatus from abrasion and chemical attack. For example, where a granular flowable material moves against a surface of an apparatus, it is often necessary to provide a lining to protect the surface against abrasion as well as to provide a degree of cushioning against shock, vibration, scarring, fracture or other mechanical trauma. In addition, elastomeric or rubber linings may reduce the weight and cost of a lined machine, and may provide more readily cleanable surfaces.
The practical usage of elastomeric lining sheets, such as ones made of urethane, presents a number of difficulties. One shortcoming is that sheets of such material inherently are relatively structurally weak; that is, such sheets have little ability to resist bending or twisting, or to act as load-bearing members. To enhance the structural integrity of such sheets, it has been proposed to provide inserts made of metal or other rigid materials about which the elastomer may be molded. The usual technique for attachment is to bore a hole through the liner and then to affix the liner to a structural element by means of a rivet, bolt, screw, weldment or other connective means. These methods expose the connective means to corrosion and abrasion.